Innocence
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Our favorite birdy and his master is left in the mansion, bored. Then the young master remembers something about his loyal servant."I heard that Gilbert, here, was a good kisser!"


Yay! My second GilXOz story... yaoi... ness XD. I wasn't really trying this time so I wouldn't be surprised to find some mean comments and whatnot. Honestly, this story failed because I was so bored and I didn't feel like doing anything at all! I found this story more on the cute side than the sad side. Anywhoo, I hope you like it even though its a complete failure! ;P

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Pandora Hearts.... NOT! Well, obviously I don't own it. If I did, Gil would have a bigger lollipop! XD

Gil: *blushing* What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: A lot of things but nothing that you need to know!

Gil: Why would you mention that?! Especially since everyone can read this!

Me: ... That was kinda the point *looks away*

* * *

Gilbert walked down the Reinworth's ridiculously long hallway. Every step he made was followed by another seemingly quiet small footstep. He was first trying to find something to do in this damned mansion until he heard footsteps following him. If it was Break, that _bastard_, he would've chopped his head off, shot him five times (probably more) and buried his body in the deepest, darkest hole that he could dig. But since it wasn't him, all he could do was to continue walking as if he didn't hear anything. _Damn it all, its not working!_ He though bitterly as he continued to walk down this ridiculous hallway. Still he heard the same footsteps. It snapped him. Stopping abruptly, Oz bumped into his back and fell with a big thud.

"What do you want, Oz?" Gil gritted through his teeth.

It was annoying, obviously. Gil turned around to help the boy up, at the very least. Oz looked at him and grinned widely.

"I don't know! I'm just bored!" He laughed as if something was funny about this.

All poor Gil could do was sigh at his young master's energy. Even if there was nothing to do in the mansion, Oz always found something to laugh at. Gil looked up.

"What about the others?"

"Alice is sleeping in her room and Break went with Sharon on an errand. They said that they won't be back 'till later."

_Of course_, Gil thought. Both of them were so bored that they'd probably spend their entire day drowning in the bathtub. Though it wasn't humanly possible, or at least wouldn't seem possible. Gil walked to his room and opened the door to go in. Oz, being his usual self, rushed into the room and sat happily on his bed. Gil glared at him for one, invading his own privacy (it was _his_ room, wasn't it?) and two) for acting as if everything was fine and dandy. Oz started to giggle as he glanced around the room. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made the giggle sound like an evil laugh.

"Oh! Guess what, Gil?" He chimed

"Hmm?" Gil continued to watch his young master. He still had that twinkle in his eyes. It was **threatening.**

"I heard that…" his voice trailed off, leaving Gil in a state of panic. The young blonde jumped off his bed and proceeded toward his servant. Gil took a couple steps back until his back hit the back of the door. He had a very bad feeling about his, a very bad feeling indeed.

"I heard that…" He repeated again but this time, he had such an innocent smile. Damn that naiveté of his, though Gil.

"I heard that Gilbert, here, was a good kisser!"

Oz smirked and ran back to the bed before he heard Gil's response. He grabbed the pillow that was neatly arranged and hug it close to him. He grinned as he stared at Gil. Blushing furiously, Gil couldn't respond. Since he was a Nightray, he was taught to do things like that but the question that bothered the poor Raven was why Oz would bring something up right now? Especially since they were both in his bedroom, by themselves, _with no one to hear_… His thoughts trailed off as his threatening blush became even more red. There was absolutely no way he would do that to Oz, his master… right?

_Well, technically Oz is twenty-five…_

Gil violently shook his head. His previous thoughts were about to bloom into a perverted scene that wrongfully involved him and his young master doing such_ activities_. Oz chuckled causing Gil to snap back into reality. Oz held his hand out and patted the empty space next to him. It was an order, not a suggestion. Reluctantly, Gil sat down next to his young master. He felt the atmosphere (around him at least) because suddenly awkward and uncomfortable. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Gil is still cute-looking whenever he blushes." Oz smiled.

"S-Shut up!" Gil pouted. He looked away from his friend, hoping that the memories of Oz kissing him when they were young would soon fade away.

"Ne, Gil?"

He turned slightly enough to feel lips on his cheek. They were warm and of course, they were Oz's. It seemed like the moment stood still, so still that time probably stood as well. But they were gone within an instant and were replaced by a pair of happy eyes and a warm smile. Gil looked at him, surprised and happy in a way. But even he could tell, in his current, dazed stage, that these eyes were beckoning. They were almost teasing him

_Did Oz feel the same way?_ Was all the poor Raven thought before cupping his hands around the boy's small frame and kissing him shyly. His tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it traced the outline of these lips and licked the bottom lip.

Though the Nightray has kissed others before, this was the first time he really meant it. He released Oz's face then kissed him on the cheek. Yep, he really did mean it.**They both did.** Oz continued to stare at the man.. Gil blushed, wondering if he had done anything wrong. The young master started to chuckle in his throat.

"Gil is still cute-looking after all these years"


End file.
